Qeynos Faction Timeline
Category:Timelines Category:Shattered Lands Timelines :If you are looking to Betray your current city, see the Betrayal Timeline. :If you wish to be allied with a city other than Qeynos, see the Citizenship Timeline. These quests are used to gain favor with the City of Qeynos after betraying into exile. You begin your exile with -50,000 faction with both the City of Qeynos and the City of Freeport. You must reach +10,000 (Amiable) for the guards of Qeynos to let you into town. Once your faction with the City of Qeynos exceeds 10,000 (Amiable) you may return to the Citizenship Timeline and complete your move to Qeynos! Sabotage Quests All of these sabotage quests begin in after speaking with . Gil offers you a series of quests that wreak havoc in the Commonlands and Freeport. These quests are all soloable, scale to your character level, and are all repeatable (except for the Bounty Hunting series). You can choose the category of quest, but the specific quest is random each time. If you don't like the quest that Gil offers, then decline or delete it and request a new one. Sabotage in the Commonlands *Sabotage: Towers of Stone *Sabotage: Forest Fire *Sabotage: The Furious Cows *Sabotage: Chickens on the Loose *Sabotage: Drain Them Dry *Sabotage: A Simple Prank *Sabotage: The Poisoned Grain *Sabotage: On Dry Land *Sabotage: Creepy Crawlers *Sabotage: Conflagration *Rewards of the above quests: ** ** ** Sabotage in the Villages *Sabotage: The Heist *Sabotage: Blunted and Bent *Sabotage: The Emperor's Clothes *Sabotage: Desecration of the Dead *Sabotage: The Books of Power *Sabotage: Let Them Run Free *Sabotage: Bubbling Beakers *Sabotage: Spoiled Rotten Fish *Rewards of the above quests: ** ** Sabotage in Freeport *Sabotage: Ruin the Records *Sabotage: Uncovering the Plans *Sabotage: Melted *Sabotage: Lost at Sea *Sabotage: Foul Spirits *Sabotage: Spoil the Pig Feed *Sabotage: Destroy the Blades *Sabotage: The Little Things *Rewards of the above quests: ** ** Loyalty Quests Ask Gil if he has something for you to do to really prove your loyalty. These quests take place in special instances within Freeport. *Extracting the Defector (-300 Freeport Militia) *The Captain's Ring (-300 Seafury Buccaneers) *The Old "Switcheroo" (-300 Coalition of Tradesfolke) *Rescuing the Rescuer (-300 Academy of Arcane Science) *Party Crasher (-300 The Dismal Rage) * *Rewards of the above quests: ** ** **Each of these quests is directed against one of the five major factions in the city earning you -300 faction with that group in addition to the city faction changes. Bounty Hunting Unlike the other sabotage quests, bounties are offered in a specific order. Quests cannot be repeated, however, they do award Achievement Points. #NikVik Darkpaw spawns outside Blackburrow at (-1412,-4,+827.93) #Meeglash Darkpaw spawned at #Smithe Bluth spawned in Antonica (-1860,2,-337) #Galzar Dankfur spawned in Antonica (180,-19,870) #Zarla Vinlo spawned in Antonica (-2004,27,-729) #Dread Pirate Bertsto spawned in Nektulos Forest (560,1.75,-89) #X'tort V'ndal spawned in Nektulos Forest (-1293,42,-1440) #Lin'Val Zar'trax spawned in Nektulos Forest (-1452,42,-1404) #Kuestral spawned in Thundering Steppes (1231,2.66,372) #Xarix Sabertooth spawned in Thundering Steppes (242,-7,-740) #Altraxas Bhotlis spawned in West Freeport outside Blood Haze Inn (282,-4.1,102) #Torvis Nebarius spawned in North Freeport outside of Thieves' Way (6.9,-18.8,-244) #Gaki Bloodbelt spawned in Zek (365,-42,231) Quest instructions pointing to wood mill wrong #Graderal Shanksplitter spawned in Zek (581,-22,-264) #Yewon Martrcle spawned in East Freeport (-108,-41,-45) inside Alchemy Shop #Clint Gilcrush spawned in Thundering Steppes on Docks *Rewards of the above quests: **Achievement Experience ** ** See Also *Soloing Timeline *Citizenship Timeline *Betrayal Timeline *Freeport Faction Timeline